Elevator Flutters
by Rain-Kisses
Summary: All he wanted was to live his life alone and in peace. There was only one thing in his way. Her. Once he finally begins to understand this crazy girl who stepped into his world, she strikes his life, and leaves him broken...
1. Hard Days Work

Disclaimer: I do not own DB-ZorGT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::From nothing, to something. Out of the depths of the unknown, rises the beauty of a rose. Look closer. Look closer. .And expect the unexpected.::  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks Briefs sat in his gloomy office, all alone. It was nearing dinner time, and he was starved. The work that day, was ruff and hard. To tell the truth, Trunks actually hated his job. It wasn't something he would mind losing.  
  
A 'beep' ran through Trunks' phone. It was his secretary. Trunks picked up the phone, wondering what more he could possible do.  
  
"Yes, Miss Cardae?" Trunks asked, trying to sound amused.  
  
"Mr. Fedinler is here to see you, Mr. Briefs. Should I send him in?" Trunks' secretary spoke.  
  
Trunks sighed. Here he was, about to leave for the night, and now he had to sit through another boring appointment. He rubbed his eyes, and scrunched his nose. Even that face looked adorable.  
  
Trunks was one of the, if not, the best looking man alive. He was not married, and he was not seeing anyone. Trunks felt that, if he was alone, and wasn't with someone, his job would be running a lot easier. He couldn't have anyone bringing him down.  
  
Trunks felt like his life was going well, but his inner self was missing something. It was as if his other half was missing. He needed to be whole..something he wasn't.  
  
Capsule Corporation had been where Trunks worked, ever since he could remember. His mother urged him to start working there, when she could no longer bare the task. Trunks started slow in his job, but worked his way to the top, using his skills, and highly educated brain.  
  
Soon, Trunks was at the head of his job, working full time, nonstop. His mother soon passed away, and so did his father, not being able to take the loss of his mate.  
  
It was hard to get over, but Trunks pulled through, and continued his hard work at C.C. Being alone was difficult, too. Trunks, over time, became distant, and didn't talk much. He was a kind person, he just lost interest to the outside world.  
  
Bringing the subject back, Trunks squinted his eyes and continued.  
  
"Please, send him in."  
  
"Right away, Mr. Briefs."  
  
Within less than five seconds, Mr. Finedler entered Trunks' large office. He had a rather, large frame, and a bushy mustache. He gave Trunks a stern look, as he sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Mr. Briefs!" The man yelled, obviously angered by the Lavender haired man.  
  
'Here we go.." Trunks thought. It was going to be a long speech, talking about how Trunks screwed up, or did something wrong. Though, of course, Trunks had no intention of listening. He sat, and was oblivious to the fact that Mr. Finedler was practically screaming in his ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Three hours. Three hours spent, three hours wasted. Mr. Finedler spoke his mind to Trunks, for three whole hours. Trunks would have rather been beaten up by the world's most powerful creature, than sit through a long boring lecture.  
  
The moon was out, full as ever, and it somehow shown through the rain clouds. Large drops of water fell from the dark night sky, while rumbling could be heard from afar. The quiet world was under a deep slumber. The whole world..except Trunks Briefs.  
  
The clock in the office ticked and tocked, as Trunks sat in his chair, snoring slightly. His head lay on his arms, as he slightly stirred.  
  
A thunderous boom made the whole office shake, causing Trunks to wake up. With an abrupt snort, he quickly opened his eyes. Looking around, Trunks realized he was the only one in his office.  
  
The co-workers and secretaries were long gone. It was now midnight, and Trunks had been sleeping. He got up from his leather chair, and walked out of his section of the building.  
  
As Trunks walked along the halls of C.C. he grabbed his coat off of a rack, to the side. The tired man approached an elevator, and pressed the down button. Trunks waited anxiously for the door to open. When it finally did, he entered, and pressed the button leading to the bottom floor.  
  
The music drained his ears. Such tranquility, and peacefulness. Everything was quiet. Trunks leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. As the elevator ascended down, it made his heart flutter, the same way it does, when someone you love, loves you back. Trunks liked the feeling..He longed to feel it more often.  
  
With a small thud, the elevator stopped, and trunks exited. He walked to the back door, and left the building, first turning, and locking everything up.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks' drive home was long, and endless. The street lights glowed over the top of the car, shadowing on and off of Trunks. The rain beat down on the car, noisy as ever. Trunks' eyes drooped, and he nearly fell asleep at the wheel.  
Luckily, Trunks made it home, safe and sound. He lived in a small apartment, not enjoying the large, and rich type houses. He didn't want to live in a mansion, nor a castle of the sort. He wanted to be simple, but cozy.  
  
Trunks' apartment was just right for him, and he liked it.  
  
So, Trunks got up, out of his car, still very sleepy. He groggily walked over to where his first floor door was. As he wandered up to the doorstep, Trunks saw a figure, lying up against the brick wall.  
  
Trunks rubbed his eyes, and looked to see if he wasn't dreaming. He saw, what he saw. There was a person, who looked in bad shape. Trunks approached them. Once he got a closer look, he could see that it was a girl.  
  
Trunks tried to nudge the girl, in order to wake her up. She was out cold, drenched in rain. Trunks sighed and picked her up. He couldn't just leave her there, to rot and die in the rain. She looked very frail, and her skin was as white as a ghost.  
  
Trunks fumbled around to retrieve his keys. When he got the right one, it took him some time to get the door unlocked. After he finally did, Trunks flipped the light on, and walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
From what Trunks could see, the girl had dark hair, but he wasn't sure, it could have been the dirt, covering her head. Her face was small, with mud smudged on it. The rest of her body was small, also. She was as skinny as a stick, indicating she hadn't eaten in awhile.  
  
Trunks had a look of sympathy written on his face. He felt deeply sorry for the girl, and hoped that she would be okay.  
  
Trunks took the tiny girl to his bedroom, and gently lied her down on his bed. He covered her with his quilt, making sure that she would get warm. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and left her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it. I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. I want to at least receive 5-10 reviews before I go on. Please tell me what you think. ^- ^  
  
~t/ptears 


	2. Videl Son?

Dedicated to: Akira Gown. She is an awesome friend, and my faithful Orlando Bloom lover. I guess you could say she is a sidekick! ^ ~  
  
SWISS CHEESE! LOL^^ Great review! *throws Cheese a pickle*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB-ZorGT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was dark, except for the faint glare of the TV screen. The big system blared, but it seemed unnoticed.  
  
His eyes seemed blank. Nothing was written in them. No lost emotions, love, or desire. Nothing.  
  
Flashbacks of his mother's death were zooming, by and by through his head. Her solemn words he kept hearing.  
  
::Be lonely no more.::  
  
What was this supposed to mean? Only confusion and hard thoughts remained.  
  
::Look closer at what is before you.:::  
  
His eyes closed, and for a moment they burned.  
  
~*~  
  
A pair of joyous eyes scanned the dark room. They twinkled with happiness through the shadow, as they gazed all around. Slowly, a small figure arose from the bed. Her black hair hung low, to her back, and her slender legs carried her out of the room.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, and let all of his worries go. His life was a mess, there was nothing more, and nothing less. He laid his eyes to rest, but when he heard someone lightly sneeze, he got up from the couch.  
  
"You are awake. Do you feel alright?" Trunks asked the mysterious girl.  
  
She meekly nodded, and walked over to him.  
  
She reached her hand up to meet his face, and she gently caressed it, as if she were in love with the man. Then, without warning, she reached up farther, and yanked on his hair, while giggling.  
  
"AGH! What was that for?" Trunks roared.  
  
The girl laughed some more. You have.Lavender hair!" She pointed, and began cracking up, but soon stopped, when she saw his angry stare.  
  
Trunks lifted his harsh gaze, and looked at the tiny girl. "You are the first person to ever realize that."  
  
The girl chuckled. "What? Mention your obscene hair color?" She asked, cockily.  
  
Trunks frowned. "No! Most people call it purple."  
  
"OH!" The girl yelped. "I thought it could have been the way your face looked...I was pondering between the two!" She smiled innocently.  
  
Trunks was speechless. He was having one of those insane battles in his head. He decided to sit down. He moved to the couch, and motioned for the girl to sit with him. She followed as he did, and looked up at him.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Trunks asked, hoping he could help her find her way back home.  
  
"My name? My name is Videl Son."  
  
"Really? It is nice to meet you, Miss Son."  
  
~*~  
  
*Bows while smirking* Thought you were right, didn't you Cheese? BWUHAHAHA! ^^ Erm.*coughs* Just kidding! XD; Okay, on to what REALLY happened.  
  
~*~  
  
"My name? My name is Pan Son." The girl replied, looking down. She fidgeted, under Trunks' stare.  
  
"Pan Son? It is nice to meet you Miss Son." Trunks said, in a charming tone. "How old are you, and where do you live? Where are your parents?" He asked.  
  
Pan almost cringed at the word 'parents.' She looked up at the lavender haired man, and slowly began to speak.  
  
"I am seventeen...I live where I want, when I want...and my parents are gone." She bluntly stated.  
  
Trunks furrowed his brow, wondering what Pan meant.  
  
"They are gone?" He asked.  
  
"They are dead. Gone. I am alone, as I wish to be, so please, let me live your home, and you in peace." She said, getting up.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks called, trying to follow her.  
  
Pan turned to face him, while holding her hand up.  
  
"No, I am sorry to have troubled you. I take my leave, now." Pan bowed, and exited the door, into the nightly air, and pouring rain.  
  
Trunks hesitated at first, but knew that Pan wanted to be left alone.  
  
'She must be lonely...' He thought, but shrugged it off.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan walked along the paved streets of the city, the old lights, gleaming above her. She sighed, and kicked a rock to the side. Digging her hands into her pockets, Pan looked up to the heavens.  
  
"Why am I such a troubled soul? Will you not send me a guide? Or help?" She shouted to the rumbling sky.  
  
Looking down, her hair falling into her lonesome eyes, Pan walked away, to be sorrowful, and alone in her world.  
  
~*~ ::Look closer at what you see...:: ::Look closer at what is in front of you...:: ::Look for something that is hidden beneath the shadows...:: ::Look closer...:: ::Be lonely no more...::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hope so. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Your support, keeps me going, and I am very appreciative. Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming! Till next time, bye!  
  
~t/ptears 


	3. Cold and Lonely Night

Disclaimer: I do not own DB-ZorGT, and I do not own Lifehouse's song, Simon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The street lights had gone out, and it was a very quiet night, except that of the thunder. The rain clattered against the empty streets. No life was detected on this very cold night. Everyone was away. Away in their own dreams, consumed by their happy slumber. Away from it all.  
  
One girl walked through the harsh storm. She squinted her eyes, in an attempt not to let the rain faze them. She was walking to no where. She had no where to go. No where to sleep, or share the warmth and happiness of a shelter with a family. She was alone.  
  
Her tears mixed with the freezing rain. The droplets of water tingled against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Pan Son was not one to cry, but when you have no one to care for you, or to lean on, your world would seem as if it were upside down.  
  
Her hands shook, and under her light clothes, which consisted of torn baggy pants, and a tee shirt, she received goose bumps. Her teeth chattered along, as she continued on her sad and lonely journey.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stood in the same spot. Voices were running through his head. This girl Pan. She was different. One moment she acted childish, and the next, she seemed distant, and hurt. So...broken hearted.  
  
The lavender haired man shook his head. He walked to the kitchen. His legs slowly guided him to the window. It was still storming. In fact, it was picking up. The winds grew harsh, and lightning was flickering in various places.  
  
Trunks sighed and went to his closet. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the front door, locking it behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Something grabbed her shoulder. Pan gasped. 'Just the wind.' She thought. Pan drifted across the sidewalk. Her brain was spaced out, and she seemed like she was zoning. Her black eyes matched the midnight sky, but were completed blank.  
  
She sailed along, endlessly wondering where this aimless walking would lead to. She mumbled cold words under her breath that she didn't even know she was saying. It was like she was not on Earth, but somewhere else.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks shivered, and pulled his coat, tighter around him. How did Pan make it through this weather? It had to have been less than thirty degrees. The rain that was falling was in its way, turning to sleet. The streets glossed over.  
  
Trunks thought of how slick they looked. Ice. It was all ice. Pan was sure to catch a cold. There was no way not to. While walking, his brain was also dead, and he wasn't watching where he was going. Before Trunks knew it, he ran dead strait into a pole.  
  
"Agh..." Trunks made an irritated noise and rubbed his nose. He didn't bother to get up for awhile, until he felt his bottom go numb. He stood up, first noting his wet butt, and walked along, trying to search for the long lost girl.  
  
He wobbled, and swayed. The cold had made his nose turn red, and his cheeks felt like needles were running through them. No sleep for him tonight. Trunks was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to plop down on his bed. Why was he going out in this weather to find some girl he didn't even know? "Must be on SOMETHING." Thought Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned a corner, and stopped when he reached the entrance of an old alley. He picked up a not so pleasant stench, and decided to check it out.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan curled up in a small ball. Her tears came out freely now, for no one was even there to see her. She shook like a small dog, lost with no home. This was pretty much what she was, except for the whole dog part.  
  
Soon, hours passed, and Pan had cried herself to sleep. Her tears strained cheeks were red, her eyes also rimmed. Her small body was huddled in a round shape, up against an old back wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks approached slowly through the back way, and looked around. His feet seemed to glide easily around. There was no ice here, just a lot of things on the ground, which Trunks finally noticed when he was on the cold floor.  
  
He looked around and saw an old box. He mumbled curses under his breath as he staggered up.  
  
At the back wall, Trunks noticed a shadow, huddles in a corner. He approached it cautiously. 'Where have I done this before? Wait a minute..." Trunks thought, knowing what, or who it was.  
  
Without any hesitation, Trunks walked up to the wall, and saw Pan. She looked painless, and care free in her dream-filled sleep. Trunks smiled and picked her up. Maybe she was the kind of person that was very lenitive, and kind. Trunks needed a friend.  
  
~*~  
  
::Catch your breath. Hit the wall. Scream out loud, as you start to crawl.  
  
Back in your cage, the only place, where they will, leave you alone.  
'Cause the weak will seek the weaker until they've broken them.  
Could you get it back again? Would it be the same?  
Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense, left you with no defense.  
They tore it down.  
And I have felt the same as you, I've felt the same as you, I've felt the same.  
Locked inside the only place, where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe.  
You lost yourself, in your search to find, something else to hide behind.  
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence.  
Did they see the consequence, when they pushed you around?  
The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones.  
Breaking them 'till they've become, just another crown.  
Refuse to feel, anything at all. Refuse to slip, Refuse to fall.  
Can't be weak, can't stand still.  
You watch your back, 'cause no one will.  
You don't know why they had to go this far.  
Traded your worth for these scars, for your only company.  
Don't believe the lies that they told to you, not one word was true  
  
You're alright, you're alright, you're alright::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is chapter three for you. Please review. I love hearing your comments, so much. They really help me to move on to the next chapter. Thanks for the previous ones, also! They are absolutely great. Thank you again, and until next time, see ya!  
  
~t/ptears 


	4. No Work and Shopping Spree!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB-ZorGT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking along the side of the street, Trunks thought to himself, why he was doing this? He didn't even know this girl. He had made an acquaintance, and she pulled his hair? Insulting him also?  
'Better pay attention.' He thought, almost bumping into his own door. He was very clumsy tonight, but that could have been from lack of sleep.  
Trunks dug into his pocket, ho9lding onto Pan with one hand. Once he got the right key, he unlocked the door and stepped in. 'Hopefully repeating myself throughout the entire night will work, this time.' Trunks was VERY tired by this time. It was probably only an hour until he had to get up for work something he wasn't too pleased with.  
The drowsy Trunks took Pan into his guest room, and laid her down. He tried hard not to wake her, but his efforts were useless. She stirred a bit, before opening her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Was the question that was almost always asked in this situation.  
  
Trunks tried to calm her. "You are safe now, go back to sleep." He replied.  
  
"No...Why did you bring me here?!" Pan said, trying to get up, but her body ached with pain. She gritted her teeth.   
Trunks put a hand on Pan's shoulder and pushed her down. "I am not letting you go anywhere. You need rest."  
Pan looked determined, a glint showing in her eyes. "You can't make me!" She said in an arrogant tone.  
  
Trunks was getting frustrated by this girl's behavior. Not only was she stubborn, but she was annoying too. All the poor man wanted to do was sleep. But no. He had to rescue a poor girl from the outside, take her in, only to have her run away. Then, he soon had to go and find her, bring her back, and now she wants to leave again!   
  
"Look, -Pan- as I see it, you have no family, and you have no where to live. You are poor, no question about it. You need somewhere to stay, and this is where it will be." Trunks stated flatly.  
Pan saw that Trunks wasn't going to take a 'no.' She sighed, not getting her way, but reasoned with the angry man. "Fine..." She mumbled.  
Trunks seemed happy by the girl's answer, considering he dropped his head on the bed, and started to snore. Pan raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. She shook her head, and draped some of her covers over him. "A poor, poor man he is..." Pan said aloud.   
The raven haired girl took one last glance at Trunks, and leaned over to a side table, turning the light off. This time, they slept till morning.  
The next morning, Pan woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She felt a little bit better, and her clothes were perfectly dry. The young girl slowly moved up, and made an attempt to get off of the bed. As she put her feet down, she whacked Trunks in the head, sending him flying to the floor.   
Trunks opened his eyes groggily. "No, give me Snuggle Muffin!" Trunks screamed, having a dream. Pan covered her mouth and mumbled into them, "I'mf shmo sooy!" Trunks widened his eyes, taking in the scene that just occurred.   
  
"You kick hard." He stated, and got up, walking out of the room. He rubbed his head along the way.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Pan said, darting out of the room.  
Trunks walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He searched high and low, until he found the egg carton. He pulled it out, and grabbed some milk, cheese, and bacon along the way.  
Not too long after, Pan entered, looking at Trunks. She put her hands on her hips, and stood in shock. Trunks looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked annoyed.  
  
She looked for words, but couldn't find them. Pan pointed at his face. "Uuh...your head...mark...." She managed to say.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment and walked to the bathroom, flipping the light on. There, right smack dab in the middle of his forehead, was a foot print, in the process of turning blue. Trunks whimpered.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" Pan said trying to apologize the best way she could.  
  
Trunks looked at her.  
  
~*~  
  
A sigh was heard. 'He is so stupid!' Pan thought, recalling what happened. Trunks flipped. He talked about how his perfect face was ruined. She rolled her eyes, explaining she was sorry, but he kicked her out of the bathroom. Pan had been sitting at the kitchen table, for more than an hour.  
  
"Guess I could make the breakfast he was GOING to make." She said.  
So, Pan began to cook. She made scrambled eggs, and bacon, along with toast. She set out some jelly she found in the fridge, and poured two glasses of milk. She set the table, with nothing better to do, and smiled in satisfaction. 'Done.' She thought, and sat down.  
Trunks took in the scent of food, and realized he was hungry. He exited the bathroom, with a huge band aid over his head. Lets just say it was s big as his hand, and that when he entered the kitchen, Pan spat out all of her milk into the sink.  
  
"Don't choke." Trunks said, frowning. Pan only laughed, criticizing his wonderful bandage job.  
Trunks ignored Pan and sat down. He looked at his plate of food, and thanked Pan. She nodded a 'your welcome.' After awhile, Trunks was happily reading the news paper, while Pan sat. Looking at him. Bored to death. About to yell at him for not talking to her.  
  
"Don't you ever do anything?!" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks dropped his news paper, and looked at the clock. "Work..."  
  
Pan sat there like a dummy. "Oh so you DO have work!" She said.  
The clock. The only thing in his vision. It was nine o'clock in the morning, and he was supposed to be at work by seven. Trunks sighed, deeply, and slumped in his chair.  
Pan looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Trunks didn't get her. 'What was wrong?' Ha! This girl must have been crazy! He was having a meltdown because of work, and she couldn't see that? Trunks shook his head. It was going to be a long day.  
'Boy this guy is weird...' Pan thought.  
  
'And I thought I had problems...' Trunks said in his head.  
  
Both of them looked at each other, then to the floor. Pan crossed her arms, and Trunks grunted.  
  
"Well...you will probably need more clothes." Trunks stated, looking at Pan's attire.  
  
Pan shrugged. "If we have to."  
  
"We do!" Trunks said, sure of himself.  
  
~*~  
  
At around ten o'clock the duo decided to head to the mail. The drove in the car and entered the big shopping mart. There was only one way to describe it. It was huge.  
Pan was intimidated by the large building, with many people staring at her. Trunks saw her edginess and took her hand. He gave a reassuring smile.  
  
"Come on, lets go in here." Trunks pointed to a casual shop.  
Pan followed, not sure what would happen. She hadn't shopped for awhile. Heck, the last time she had, was when she was nearly the age of seven.  
Trunks walked up to the main desk and waited for a sales person to help him. He tapped his finger on the desk and looked around. Soon a lady came to be of service.   
  
"How can I help you two?" She said with a wide smile.  
  
"Ehm, this young lady needs some new clothes...we were hoping you could help?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well..." The lady began, "What is your style?"   
Pan looked down at her torn clothes. She didn't know what to say, so she pointed to her own outfit. The lady nodded, and went to a rack with various clothes on it. She came back with some pants and tee shirts. Pan seemed pleased, and to her surprise, everything fit when she tried them on.  
  
The lady looked Pan up and down. "Now...for something a bit dressy..." The lady said, a mischievous smile forming on her lips. She ran out of them room. Pan looked at Trunks.  
  
"I don't do dressy." She spat.  
  
"Just go along with it...you will need it later...trust me." Trunks stated.  
Pan rolled her eyes. Just after, the helper came back with a long gown. She held it up, for both Trunks and Pan to see. Pan acted like she was gagging, but Trunks took the dress from the lady and handed it to Pan.   
  
"Try it on, and we will leave." He said, knowing Pan wasn't a big fan of the whole glammer style.  
  
She gave up, just like that. Pan took the dress, and stomped off towards the dressing room. After getting the dress on, she stepped out, to greet a wide eyed Trunks.  
There, Pan stood in a dark purple, long dress. It wasn't revealing, but it wasn't covering up her whole body. Pan thought it was just right. IF she liked it.  
  
Trunks looked at her, and saw someone transform, into a whole new person. He smiled and didn't say a word. Pan rolled her eyes and went back to change.  
When Pan returned outside, she walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Let me pay for the stuff, and then we can go to lunch. Maybe you could tell me of your past." Trunks said, and walked to the desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done with this chapter. Hope you liked it. I am hoping to receive more reviews than my leading story, 'I Will Hold You In This Heart Of Mine.' I have about 49 reviews on that one, and I think it would be cool to surpass that. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming, so I will update faster!   
  
~t/ptears 


	5. He is a Sign

ï»¿ I do not own DB-ZorGT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks carried Pan's bags as they walked along through the mall. The duo stopped when they got to a little restaurant. Trunks asked Pan if it would be okay with her if they stopped there to eat. She nodded, and both walked in.  
  
A waiter directed them to a table and handed them menus.   
  
Pan looked at hers for about two seconds before putting the menu down. "I'll have a small salad."  
  
Trunks widened his eyes. "That's all you want?!" He asked, surprised.  
  
Pan looked at him as if he was crazy. "Of course not. I want a steak, with mashed potatoes and gravy. If it's not too much, I could go for a Shrimp basket, also." Pan stated, sure of herself.  
  
Trunks only stared and replied, "Sure..."  
  
The lavender haired man didn't know she would be this hungry! Well, when you go without eating for awhile, you DO get pretty hungry.  
  
Pan looked, timidly, at Trunks. He smiled in return.  
The pair ordered their food, and quietly ate, until Trunks popped a certain question.  
  
"So, your parents...they're.........dead?" Trunks tried to sound sympathetic.  
  
Pan looked down. "I am guessing. I was so young, I never found out how they died, all except my mother, who died of cancer." Pan explained.  
  
"My parents are gone too......my mother was in a car accident. It was terrible......."  
  
Trunks paused.  
  
"My father couldn't take her being gone. He gave in, and died of a broken heart." Trunks seemed saddened. Pan understood.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan traveled back to Trunks' apartment. Trunks settled down on the couch and turned the TV on. He turned to Pan.  
  
" You can stay here until you get going again. I will help you find I job if you need one." He said.  
  
Pan nodded and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She sat on the floor and rocked herself back and forth. Flashbacks of her mother, father, and uncle were running through her head.  
Tears streamed down her face as she let her emotions out. Pan was deepily sad, but she was somehow happy. She smiled through the tears and clapsed her hands together in satisfaction.  
  
"He is a sign. He will help me." She grinned and wiped her eyes.   
Soon, when Pan thought her face was no longer blotchy, she walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short, guys! I will try to make the next chapter longer. *rubs back of neck sheepishly* I promised Cheesey awhile ago that I would update Three Days..........*sweatdrops* I will hopefully get the last two chapters out soon! Hang in there Cheese! ^-^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I cherish them! Please gimme some more comments! XD Pretty please?  
  
~t/ptears 


	6. Angry Pan

I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DB-Z-orGT.  
  
Pan walked into the room Trunks was in. He was sitting there, watching cartoons. He was stuffing popcorn into his face and laughing, just like a little kid.  
  
"You have many different moods, don't you?" Pan asked, startling him. Trunks looked to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, a kernel stuck in his tooth. Pan slapped her head. "One day you are this big work alcoholic and now your acting like a child! I don't get you."  
  
Trunks looked down and thought for a minute. When he looked down, he put on his cute 'confused' look. "I don't get you." Pan laughed. "What's not to get?!" Trunks threw a piece of popcorn at her and began to explain, as Pan tried to pull the white puff out of her hair. "You don't dress like any normal girl, you seem to hate me, and..."  
  
Pan pried the popcorn out and threw her hands in the air. "First of all, I like being different. Second, I hate you because I hate all men!"  
  
Trunks blinked. "Why do you hate all men?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Men are idiots."  
  
"Maybe women are too." Trunks grinned.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes. "Men are back stabbing fools who only go out with a girl for their looks. They constantly act like pigs and have no life. That is why love should not even exist. It's all a game that makes no sense."  
  
Trunks widened his eyes. "You must be angry...Love is a beautiful thing if you give it a chance..."  
  
"That may be what you think, but I completely disagree." Pan twirled around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "I really need to find a new place to go...other than the bathroom..." She sighed and began hitting her head on the door.  
  
Trunks became irritated and slammed the popcorn bowl on the table next to him. "Girls..." He laid down on the couch and decided to take a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan cracked the door open. She saw the t.v. on and that Trunks was dozing off. She smiled to herself and snuck over to him. Very slowly and cautiously, she dug into his pockets. She found his wallet and took out some money. "Thanks, Trunksie Poo!" She whispered, and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EVIL PAN! LOL! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long!!! -.- I'm a terrible writer, I know...Hehe ^.^ Evil me! I'll update sooner, I promise!!!  
  
~Dani...I'm just gonna start calling myself Dani, Hehe! 


	7. The Chase

TIME TOO WRITE!!! ...Wait...I was ABOUT to say something else but I forget...Ah fudge nugget...-.-  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DB-Z-orGT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan walked into an open bar. It was clearly late at night, because people were drunk with madness and looming the streets, trying to find a cab to take them home. Pan tried to stay clear of anyone giving her a flashy look...Which was everyone.  
  
Looking out of the corner of her eyes, Pan saw that the bartender was staring at her also. She walked up to him and got close to his face. Inches apart.  
  
"Get me a coke."  
  
The bartender blinked, and then laughed. "Don't drink, eh?" He asked, backing up and getting Pan's drink. She shook her head, her face blank and solemn. The man behind the bar handed her the glass. "You shouldn't be out here at this time. Go home, sleep in a nice warm bed. The streets are not places good for a young lady like you."  
  
Pan grunted and stood up, turning to leave. "They're all I've ever known."  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks yawned. He yawned the biggest yawn a yawn could get. Heck, he yawned like a bear. Wait...Yeah; bears have big yawns, right? Why am I talking about...Never mind.  
  
Anyways, so Trunks yawned...Wait...I said that...GRAH!  
  
Trunks stood up from the couch and looked around. "Pan?" He called.  
  
No answer.  
  
He began to think in his head, his nose scrunched, one eye squinted, and his lower lip twitching. Then both of his eyes widened. He felt his pockets and couldn't feel anything. "My wallet...AH! Never sleep with a girl you barely know is in the same house!!! STUPID Trunks!!!" He grabbed his coat and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan walked the streets, barely being able to see. The alley she walked about was dark and shadowed. She shivered and brought her coat tighter around her small body, glancing around cautiously.  
  
Boom.  
  
Pan was sent to the ground with a jerk, and when she was in contact with the cement something lay on top of her. Whatever it was it was heavy. "Get off!" Pan said as she tried to push the object off. "Air..." She gasped as her face turned red.  
  
A man quickly jumped up from Pan and looked down, helping her up. "I'm so sorry, miss, I didn't see you there!" He looked up, his face turning to a frown and look of horror.  
  
Pan lifted her head to meet the clumsy man who so carelessly trashed and threw her to the ground with him. "Great..." She muttered, and quickly jerked away from him, running down the street. Trunks blinked. "Hey!!! YOU HAVE MY WALLET MISSY!" He tried to sound like he was in charge. Trunks looked around.  
  
Cricket.  
  
Cricket.  
  
He ran down the road, following Pan. He almost slid across the street, because the roads were slick. As Trunks tried to keep his balance a pair of headlights peered over him and he looked up. Then he screamed. He screamed like a girl. Trunks jumped up and landed on the hood of a car. His eyes were wide with fear as he shook all over.  
  
Pan looked back and smirked. She whirled around a street corner and was soon out of site. Trunks looked back and could not see her. He cursed under his breath and jumped off the car. "Where could she have gone?!" His tone sounded a bit aggravated. Trunks had been pushed to the limit.  
  
He began walking home, but he stopped when his foot had stepped on something small and soft. "MY WALLET!" He bent down and grabbed it. "Ha! She must have dropped it!" He grinned with pride and knew that this was a fight he had won. "Now I will never have to see that Pan again..." He said, happily on his way home.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan hit her head on a wall. "How could I have dropped it?! UGH!" She hit her head again. "Now what am I going to do?!" She asked herself, contemplating her options. "No WAY am I going back to that idiot's house.Although.I might have to." She whined and trudged back the way she had come from, hoping to find the purple headed freak that she despised so.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks made his way home. He took a shower, changed, and was now peacefully laying in his bed. Sleep was what he needed. A nice quiet.  
  
"AH!!!" Trunks yelled as something grabbed for his arm. Pan held her pointer finger up to her mouth. "Shh!!! It's me!" Trunks jumped up and once again landed on Pan. Pan raised an eyebrow and gaped at him. "Do you purposely do this?"  
  
Trunks sighed and got up, holding his head in frustration. He began to pace. "What are you doing here?! AGAIN!" He yelled, making Pan jump a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I took you're wallet, but I needed more money! I can't survive on the streets!"  
  
"You could have asked!"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "You're freaking out as it is!!!"  
  
Trunks groaned and plopped to his bed. "I hate my life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo, done, I updated quicker! Hopefully I will update again soon! ^_^ ~Dani 


	8. Mean Punch

Well, I figured since I had a day off, and I'm left with nothing to do except a whopping pile of homework, I'd write! Considering you all want to kill me for not updating sooner like I said I would.e.e;;; I actually have no excuse. Been lazy and I'm slowly beginning to lose interest.But have my word that I will seriously try to get off my lazy bum more often and update. =3 Anyways, on with the next chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few weeks, Trunks agreed to keep a place for Pan. They weren't yet fully introduced to one another, and seeing as they couldn't escape the other's life without being brought together in an unusual manner, they figured they might as well try to get along. So far, things weren't looking good..  
  
"Do you realize you are the biggest slob?" Trunks asked, looking around what used to be her room.  
  
Pan scratched her head with her pen, mustering up a look that no other ordinary girl would give. She looked ticked at the book she was staring at and Trunks laughed. "Are you going to throw it against the wall soon?"  
  
She looked up. "No," She spat, quirking a brow.  
  
"Oh yea? I bet you do, in less then five minutes with your anger." He leaned in the door way, crossing his arms and giving her a look of challenge.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Thwap.  
  
She threw the book at his head, instead, and stood up, walking out of the room. Before passing him, she mumbled, "I think a lot different than you, Mr. Briefs."  
  
That same night Pan decided to go out to the movies on her own. Using part of the supply of money Trunks had given her, "Ever so kindly out of his generous heart," As he put it. She planned on seeing a horror movie. She loved the thrill of being scared and humored at the same time.  
  
So, Pan found her seat and sat with her bucket of popcorn and drink, a cherry coke, her favorite. As the movie started and the lights dimmed, someone sat next to her. She hated it when people she didn't know always had to find a seat right next to her. It made her uncomfortable. She looked over at the person, annoyed. The look of content horror struck her face, but she quickly subdued it and frowned. Trunks smiled sweetly. "This is my favorite movie."  
  
Pan shook her head. "It just came out, and you're only here to get on my nerves."  
  
"CORRECTION!" He yelled, his voice echoing through each aisle turning heads. Pan widened her eyes. She brought a hand up and covered Trunks' mouth with her hand. "You idiot! Can you be louder so you can get us kicked out?!"  
  
People started getting upset and telling them to be quiet. With their arguing, they wouldn't be there long. One lady stood up. "If you don't shut your traps I'm gonna personally kick you out myself! And I have a mean kick, mind you."  
  
That's all it took for Pan's nerves to tick and blow. She stood up quickly, trying to match the lady's tall height, as she said back, "Want to see mine?"  
  
The lady laughed at her and challenged back, "You? Have a good kick? Toothpick, you are."  
  
Fire lit up in Pan's eyes and she darted for the lady. Trunks jumped up and stood in front of Pan, right before she brought her hand back and forth to punch.  
  
"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" He held his face, dropping to the ground. A pair of security guards came around the corner and Pan looked down. "Er." She grabbed Trunks' arm and ran out with him dragging behind. She stopped outside and leaned Trunks against the wall, kneeling by him.  
  
"I really didn't mean to......"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure you didn't.."  
  
Trunks plugged his nose and tilted his head back to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"That won't help, here.." She took the back of his head with her hand and pulled it forward. "Now pinch the middle of your nose and wait." Trunks did as she told, and within a few minutes the bleeding stopped. He sniffed and scrunched his nose, trying to get the feeling back into it. "I'd really hate to be the lady about to receive your kick.."  
  
Pan laughed and helped him up. "I won't ever pull it on you, don't worry." She grinned and he returned a smirk of amusement. He watched as she let her head bow down and her hair fall into her face as they walked. Was she trying to hide from him?  
  
They didn't get to see their movie, but they gained something else, only they didn't know.  
  
More weeks went by and their arguing still drowned in. It never seemed to cease, and you wouldn't ever believe they were friends. Were they, or weren't they? Only they knew, and they'd keep it that way. For a while anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
I REALLY want to go on, but I can't think. Xx I'll try more later..Oh, and would you believe it, this story doesn't have a good ending. Prepare yourself. Mwuhaha.  
  
Please review! .Ahem. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KINDNESS AND GREAT FEEDBACK! OH MAN I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Heh. I dyu! X3!!!  
  
~Dani 


	9. The Inner Trunks

LOL. How long has it been? I'm sorryyy. ^_^;; Darn school, AND laziness.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pan."  
  
"..."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"..."  
  
"PAN!"  
  
"..."  
  
Trunks frowned and gave up. Who in their right mind sleeps this late during the day? He huffed  
  
and walked out of her room. He slugged over to the couch and sat down. Funny, he always  
  
seemed to find himself there. Pan was never around anymore. She was always off on her own and  
  
he was left to deal with his boredom and lose his sanity. Why couldn't they go to lunch every  
  
once in a while?  
  
Tick. Tock. He really needed to get rid of that clock. It was so annoying. Only made things  
  
worse. Stupid clock.  
  
'There you go again, Trunks. Blaming others and pitying yourself. Leave the poor clock alone.'  
  
'Eh?'  
  
'You never listen to me...'  
  
'Ha.'  
  
'Neh.'  
  
The inner Trunks could never make it.   
  
'Come on, go back into her room, and I'll wake her up!'  
  
'How are you going to do that...'  
  
'There's many things I could do.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Smack her with a pillow.'  
  
'Then she'd kill me.'  
  
'Well...You are pretty annoying.'  
  
'Just go on!!!'  
  
'I could...yell.'  
  
'Freak her out and make her even more mad?'  
  
'Kiss her.'  
  
'I mean, she might bring that house do- Kiss?'  
  
'Now you listen.  
  
'Go away.  
  
'It'll work!'  
  
'It won't work.'  
  
Trunks rubbed his head. He hated himself. His inner self. He should break the clock. It wasn't  
  
doing him any good. Tick. Tock. He stood up and walked over to the wall. He narrowed his eyes,  
  
grabed the clock from the wall, and smashed it. On his head. There go the brain cells...  
  
Pan sleepily walked out of her room and looked at trunks on the floor. She yanned and rubbed her  
  
eyes to get a better look. "I always make good timing." She grinned. 'Too late to eat breakfast...'  
  
She thought. The girl walked past Trunks, making sure to give him a hard kick in the gut. He  
  
grunted and turned over.   
  
"Can you make me some food, please?" She...more like demanded. In a...nice sort of way. Her  
  
way. Trunks stood up. What was he a maid? Well...Butler.   
  
'I'm not a maid!!'   
  
'Pft.'  
  
He walked to the kitchen with Pan running behind. "What do you want?" He asked and turned to  
  
her. "Cookies." She said bluntly. Trunks raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "What do you  
  
really want?"  
  
"I want you..."  
  
Trunks choked as his eyes bugged out of their sockets.   
  
"To make me some cookies."  
  
'So close!!!'  
  
'Don't talk from now on.'  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. It was short. X3 Sorryyy. I'll try and update again soon. ;-; Don't hate meh. A lot of you  
  
probably don't even read this anymore XD Thank you all that do!! And thanks for the reviews! :3  
  
-Dani 


	10. Changes

Ikhfclaekfvhbslkvhbekvhedvk.neacklvnsfdbkjlvsh.kfhbkj,hnvd;  
  
Disclaimer- no no no no no no no no no  
  
wouldn't it be funny if I spelled 'no' wrong? I mean, a two letter word...  
  
OO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING?!?!?!  
  
--  
  
Trunks stood at the kitchen counter, watching Pan run her small finger in circles on the tabletop. She reached for a can of coke she had gotten earlier. The room had been silent for quite some time, now. Trunks stared at the timer. 'Why is it taking so long?'  
  
Pan took a drink of her coke, when an odd smell caused her to wiggle her nose. She closed her eyes and spit her cola out. Conveniantly, on Trunks.  
  
He stood, looking annoyed. "Just what I love. Regurgatated coke."  
  
'I don't think she puked it back up.'  
  
'Not you..'  
  
'Hey, I make you look good.'  
  
"Don't you smell that?!" Trunks whirled around to the oven and opened it. "My cookies are black!" He whimpered.  
  
"YOUR cookies?"  
  
He looked at Pan in the corner of his eyes, innocently. "You got to lick the spoon.."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Trunks reached in the oven and took the cookies out. He didn't notice it was with his bare hand, but that came later. So did the screaming. And crying. Of a very whimpy man. He was disappointed that his precious cookies failed, and he realized that he could no longer face the days of cooking. Men..  
  
-An hour later  
  
"I don't see how you could have let thos cookies burn. You were right there!" Trunks frowned.  
  
"My day has been bad enough, I don't need your complaining."  
  
"Well I'll never rely on you to cook again."  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at each other, both next to the other on the couch. They were bored out of their minds, and the only thing they could think of to do, was gripe to each other, and find every fault and wrong that they both did. Basically, they were fighting like they always did. But something always came from them arguing. They would realize that they were being foolish, and something unexpected would come next- they'd smile.  
  
And then the inner Trunks bumped in and made the real Trunks a wreck. He would act like an old woman, as Pan put it. She just never knew why he acted so weird. She didn't know he had a rude friend in his head.  
  
The next couple of days were pretty much the same. The two friends would sit at home, trying to think of things to do. They would sometimes go to the park, deciding to take their quarrels somewhere else. Then they might go to the movies, if Pan could get Trunks to gather up his courage to go again.  
  
Other times they would go out to eat, if their cooking failed. They both had to face it- neither of them were great cooks. They always laughed at themselves and called each other 'pathetic'. They claimed that going out was easier, anyways. They were pretty lazy, and always did what they wanted. They weren't always together.  
  
They did need their space. Sometimes Pan would need to be alone. She would get mad at him for reasons he could never understand.  
  
-A few weeks later  
  
"I don't feel like talking, Trunks."  
  
He looked confused. "But.."  
  
"Just.. Ugh.. "Pan sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to bed."  
  
She wasn't tired. She just had to get away from him. She was getting into one of her 'moods'. She hated it, but she had to live with it. She hated him- And she had to live with him!Life wasn't fair. She covered her face with her hand.  
  
"Pan, we were just talking, why are you suddenly so uncomfortable?"  
  
"Why are you suddenly so serious?!" She almost yelled. She couldn't help it. Her head was starting to hurt and he was irritating her. She stood up from the couch, it was their spot.  
  
"I was concerned.." He almost said it above a whisper, but he knew she was going to leave. It was how it always happened. She would get upset, and she would find any way possible to get away from him. He wanted to know why she was like that, but he never wanted to pry. Then she would get even worse.  
  
Pan turned and went to her room. She almost liked her room. The only thing that kept her from liking it, was that his scent always lingered there. It was the only place where he would leave her alone, but she knew she could never get away from him, when she could smell him.  
  
It's not that she so terribly hated the man, but she felt if she got too close to him, he would leave her like everyone else. She didn't want to be his friend. It scared her too much, so she kept her barriers up. She never let her walls down. And she let him know, too.  
  
He noticed, she knew. After every arguement, she never smiled. She didn't like talking as much, and she didn't have that cocky attitude. He knew that something was wrong. Did he care? Maybe..  
  
Pan went to her bed. Her pillow was soft to her head. Before she knew it, she was sleeping.  
  
--  
  
I'm sorry. But I'm tired. Xx And I think I'm going to write more often, now that I have time. And, sorry if I seem to be rushing the story. . Don't kill me.  
  
3 


	11. Awakening Nightmare

Okay, the question was asked that why don't Trunks and Pan have powers, and wouldn't they know each other through their parents?  
  
Well, since it's my story, I threw in a twist. They don't know each other, or so they think. You will all just have to find out later. evil- ness :P And they have strength, just no powers. I'm trying to make them more normal.. It's more of a laid back kind of story. With drama.. And.. I'm not saying any more!!  
  
Disclaimer: –; I don't own anything.  
  
--  
  
As soon as Pan fell asleep, she found herself in another world. It wasn't a pleasant one, to say the least. All she could hear was screaming. It was terrible, agonizing, screams. They filled her head. Pan began to sweat, outside of her dreamworld. Her nightmare was torturing her. Her breathes became quick, and sharp. She could feel her heart going faster and faster.  
  
Or maybe she couldn't. The screams were louder and crimson images flashed through her head. Painful memories of Pan's past were flying at her, as if saying she needed to re live such terrible times. Terrible times.. That she never even knew. She didn't understand.  
  
Silence.  
  
Her eyes opened. Dark eyes searched the room before they swelled with tears. 'Don't cry. You're fine. Don't be weak.. And what if the idiot walked in and saw you..'  
  
Pan got up from her bed. 'It's hot..'  
  
She walked out of the room, quietly. Her eyes were still stinging with tears but the drops never fell. She sighed and found herself on the floor. Her legs were shaky and had given in. 'Stupid dream.. '  
  
"Loose your bed?"  
  
Pan looked up, even though she knew the voice. She refused to talk to him.  
  
"Fine. I don't know what I did, but oh well. I guess it's better if you don't talk. That way I won't get yelled at. Oh, and don't be crabby tomorrow if your back hurts because you slept on the floor. I did give you a room. With a bed. You'd think people wou-"  
  
"Go away.. Stop talking.." Her voice was barely loud enough to hear, and it was uneasy.  
  
'She's crying. Leave her alone.'  
  
'That's the first smart thing you've said in.. Forever.' Trunks told himself, annoyed. He looked at Pan. He was upset from earlier, when she had one of her moods and wouldn't talk to him. Pan sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly, while frowning. She hated crying. Why did she have to do it in front of him? It's not like she was crying for him or anything. She didn't look at him.  
  
Trunks walked right by her. He walked away. He walked into his room, without saying a word. He went back to bed. He fell asleep instantly, never hearing the sobs from the girl he brought into his life. He didn't care.  
  
---  
  
The next morning Trunks found Pan in the same spot that he had left her before. She was still sleeping, and he could see that her cheeks were stained with tears. Letting his head roll to the side, he admired her sad, yet beautiful face. The side of his lip was tugged and he smiled.  
  
Trunks knelt down and picked Pan up in his arms. He took her to her room and put her on the bed, covering her up. The 'idiot' walked to the bathroom. He found a small cloth and got it wet. Then he walked back to Pan and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
Trunks dabbed the wet cloth on Pan's face. For some reason it upset him more to know that she had cried all night. The uneasy look on her face made him hurt inside. He wanted her to be okay.  
  
More, he wanted her to be his friend again. Well, they weren't exactly 'friends' before, but he wished they would have been closer. He felt attached to this girl, and he wouldn't let her go. He'd tell her tonight, but first he had to ask.  
  
Trunks stayed with Pan for three hours. She finally woke up, not expecting him to be with her. She didn't say anything to him, she just looked at him.  
  
"...Come with me to dinner. Tonight.. So we can talk..?"  
  
He knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"No..."  
  
'Oh snap.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
He twitched. "You're coming with me to dinner, I don't care what you say."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow and shook her head, but he was already out of her room.  
  
--  
  
Hey it's short but at least I updated quicker, eh? ;  
  
3 


	12. Don't Let Go Don't leave

Updating.. Again!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
--  
  
Trunks and Pan didn't speak that whole day. Pan avoided Trunks as much as she could. Trunks was starting to get angry, but he didn't say anything. They wouldn't make eye contact, and they wouldn't go within five feet of each other.  
  
Trunks was in his room getting ready for dinner. He dressed nicely, but somewhat casual. He planned on taking Pan somewhere nice.  
  
"I bet she hasn't been to a restaurant like this... Since she's been alone most of her life... "  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed the expression on his face.  
  
He missed his mother. He missed his father, which he would never admit. His eyes were hard and strained. His hair pretty much covered his eyes now, though. It was getting longer, and his lavender hair was getting darker.  
  
He sighed.  
  
---  
  
Pan sat on her bed, fighting herself and her emotion. She shouldn't go. He would only want to know what was wrong, and she would never tell him.  
  
'What would I wear anyways...'  
  
Then she remembered the purple dress.  
  
'Why did you think.. Why... '  
  
Against her will, Pan got up and went to her closet. She grabbed her dress off the hanger, quickly, and threw it on the bed. "I can feel the evil surging off that thing.." She frowneed.  
  
---  
  
Trunks stood by Pan's door. He didn't want to knock. She was taking a long time.  
  
"Knowing her, she ran away."  
  
He leaned against the wall and hit his head. Maybe it was a bad idea that he asked her to do this. Maybe he was pressuring her too much. She might hate him even more after this. Was he pushing her away? He could have died thinking so hard.  
  
Click.  
  
His eyes drew to the door. It was opening. She gave in? She was coming?  
  
Pan walked out of her door and saw Trunks to the side.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long." She thought he looked annoyed.  
  
Trunks looked at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a dress. The thing she hated most. Well, one of the things she hated the most. Was this for him?  
  
"I'm not wearing make up. I'd rather go bald." Pan crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
Once again Trunks found his lips forming a smile. That seemed to happen a lot, now. She was funny when she was mad. And she was fussy. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well you look beautiful without it. You don't need make up. "  
  
"Don't sweet talk me." She walked past him. "Can we just go?"  
  
'HA!'  
  
Trunks flinched. 'Shut up.'  
  
Weird voice in his head was getting aggravating.  
  
"Yea sure, we can go now." He walked over to Pan and grabbed her hand, flashing her a quick grin. Then he walked off with her, and they went to dinner.  
  
Things went OK for a while... For a while...  
  
Pan's drink on Trunks' shirt explained most of it.  
  
"I knew you'd want to know TOO much! I told you I wasn't going to tell you about my business."  
  
"I'm only trying to help you! You were never like this before.." Trunks tried to get Pan to come back to dinner.  
  
"I don't want you to help me. I don't need you in my life! I've been alone most of the time, so why should that change?!" Pan looked more upset than ever. She wasn't having a good time. She never was. She wanted nothing more than to escape. Get away from him, and everything else.  
  
"... Lets go home..." Trunks left Pan behind, and walked to his car. He got in, and she did too. They drove off, and once again, they stopped speaking. The silence on the way home said so much. That Pan was right. Trunks realized that she needed to be on her own. They weren't friends. They never were. And now he saw this.  
  
Trunks pulled off the road and stopped the car.  
  
"You want to be alone, then fine. I won't make you stay anymore. I won't make you do something that you're against. I won't make you live with a man that you hate more than anything. I'll let you live how you want. And I'm sorry I've made part of your life so bad that you never smile. Just know that I love your smile. I know we were never friends, but that smile almost made me believe..."  
  
He stopped there. He didn't know why, he just couldn't go on. All he knew was that his heart hurt. It never hurt like this before.  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He got some money, and held it out. "At least except a gift.."  
  
Pan didn't know what to say. She was angry.. She didn't need his pity. She didn't want his money. Her mind was raged, and she was beyond mad. He was only trying to give her what she wanted, but she couldn't see that.  
  
Trunks watched Pan get up without taking the money. She got out of the car and started walking down the street. The opposite way.  
  
He didn't look back after her. He let her go, he knew he had to, because it felt right. And for some reason, it didn't. Though the feeling in his chest was heavy, he still drove on. He went home. Alone.  
  
---  
  
Trunks didn't sleep that night. The rain falling outside was loud to his ears. All he could see was the darkness creeping over his room. His eyes had fixed on the ceiling and he waited with the silence among the soft patting of water drops. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He only knew that it was something.  
  
After a while, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He was becoming tired, but he wanted to wait. It was no use, though. He couldn't help it, he gave in. He was tired.  
  
---  
  
Pan didn't want to go anywhere else. She was drawn to his house.  
  
When she finally managed to pry the door open, she walked inside. Her eyes were good in the dark, and she could easily find her way to his room. She walked in, quietly, soaking wet from the rain. Her hair draped over her eyes and water dripped from the ends. She sniffed from the cold and knelt down by his bed.  
  
Pan noticed the tired look on his face and put her cold hand to his cheek. He stirred a bit, but was too deep in his sleep to wake. She felt awful for making him feel so terrible. She figured she was the one putting so much pain into his life.  
  
Why did she feel so much for him? Why did she come back...  
  
Carressing his cheek, Pan slowly started to move away. His hand jerked up and grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't move. "Don't leave me again, like you did before..." He almost begged her.  
  
"You didn't stop me before..."  
  
His hand tightened on hers, but not so much that he would hurt her. She smiled slightly, even though he couldn't see. "You're tired, go to bed. I won't leave. Promise." She moved closer and sat on the floor, staying with him.  
  
Trunks instantly fell asleep again, never letting Pan's hand go.  
  
Pan rested her head on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and slept, never leaving him.  
  
---  
  
DONE! HA! You guys should love me. xD  
3 


	13. Dying

WHOO  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
---  
  
The morning's sun shown through Trunks' window, and only got brighter and brighter. So, before long, both Trunks and Pan woke up. Slowly, they had to let it all sink in. What had happened the night before? They had to sort their thoughts out. This would be interesting.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes slowly. His eyes stung. He was still exhausted. Pan was still in her same spot, with her head on the bed and her hand in his. Trunks looked down, noticing he wasn't alone, and saw his hand gripping hers. Was this a dream? Did it feel good...  
  
Pan opened one eye. 'Need more sleep..' But then she realized that Trunks was right next to her. Staring at her. Boy could his stare make you melt. 'Wha?! Eww..' She pulled her hand away from his and got up quickly.  
  
He didn't know what to even say. The night had lasted so long. It was so... indescribable. The end wasn't too bad though... Trunks began to notice his thoughts mustering up on him again. Why did he always let this happen to himself? Would it ever stop?  
  
Pan just stood there the whole time trying to figure out what Trunks was doing. His face was planted with an expression to make anyone laugh. She made sure to hold her criticism in.  
  
"Did you sleep good?" She managed to get out.  
  
Trunks snapped out of his thoughts. He couldn't believe she talked to him.  
  
"Yea... Actually I did. I hadn't slept that well in a long time..."  
  
Pan swallowed hard. This was nerve wracking.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm glad." She started playing with her hands as she turned to leave the room. "I'm.. Going out..." And with that, she left.  
  
Trunks fell back in his bed. "Now to go after her... "

---  
  
"Doesn't this look familiar?..." Pan asked herself groggily. She could barely stand. She was sweating, which wasn't normal for her. She felt hot, and yet it was raining. And it was cool outside. Her stomach was having a mind of its own, and her head was pounding. She knew something was wrong.  
  
She needed himt o be there for her. It was the first time in her life that she was actually scared. Pan was never this frightened. She started to cough, on and off. Her chest hurt whenever she would, and she would have to stop walking.  
  
Maybe it was stress. "No, this is worse than stress.." She told herself. This was so unusual. She was never sick. It wasn't possible. "Don't give in.."  
  
Her life was becoming blurry. So many memories of her painful life were coming back to her. They hurt her heart. That was why her chest hurt. She was hurt. Maybe it was Trunks. Yes, it was his fault. It wasn't, though. As much as she wanted to believe it, she knew it wasn't true. Trunks was anything but the cause of this.  
  
He did everything for her. She forced a smile. Most of her happy experiences were with him. He was always there for her. How could she think something like this. He would never hurt her... But love does funny things, sometimes.  
  
"..._Love_?..."  
  
She lost her footing and fell to her knees. "He should be here..."  
  
He was supposed to save her.  
  
"Why isn't he..."  
  
The tears came.  
  
"I'm going to die..."  
  
---  
  
All the stupid questions. 'Should I go get her? What if she's hurt? She might need me...'  
  
This was hard. Well, not really. Trunks had no other choice. Pan was part of him.  
  
'Whatever that means...'  
  
He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He left the house.  
  
Trunks was going to find her, with whatever it took. He wasn't going to let her run away like she always did. She needed to learn how to fight her battles.  
  
Little did he know, she couldn't fight on her own. She was stubborn, but she would admit, that she had lost. As long as she didn't believe, she knew it would be okay. That she would be okay.  
  
Trunks somehow knew that she was feeling all of these emotions at once. It angered him to know she was suffering. It only urged him to find her faster. When he did find her, his heart broke. Or so he thought.  
  
---  
  
"Pan?"  
  
The rain fell harder than it ever had before.  
  
Pan was leaned against a brick wall, on the ground. That was where Trunks found her.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
He approached her slowly. He didn't know if she sensed him there. She just stared on. Everything about her was blank.  
  
Trunks got on his knees in front of her. He held his hand out and brushed it against her chin. He lifted her head so she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Trunks knew he could look at those eyes for the rest of his life.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pan? Are you alright? Let me take you home." He started to pick her up, but her hand squeezing his arm told him to stop. He looked back to her eyes.  
  
'They aren't rain drops on her cheeks...'  
  
His Pan was crying.  
  
'_My_ Pan..'  
  
Her face changed. She looked like she was in pain. She was. Her body was numb all over. She couldn't feel his warm touch, though she wanted to... So so much... A sob escaped from Pan's lips.  
  
Trunks found himself leaning closer to her. He tried to wrap his arms around her without causing pain, but she still flinched. She looked like a wounded animal, about to die from hunger, from no home, from no love.  
  
Images flashed through Pan's head. She couldn't even see Trunks pull her into his arms. The images from her dreams. The screaming. It was all a puzzle that she could never understand. The blood, the smell...  
  
Everything ended. Her story had been long over. She was becoming a memory. And now she knew everything. Everything.  
  
"Now I know how my father died.." Trunks widened his eyes. "Pan... Don't you ever say that.. Don't ever.. " He gripped her shoulders and bit his tongue. 'Don't let pride get in the way. You love her.' He started crying. He let everything go. His past, his pride, his family, and her...  
  
---  
  
HA! HA! HA! It might be the end.. GASP Only a few people read this story now, I noticed... because I left this site for like a YEAR xD Thank you SO much for all of you who DO read and review my story, you guys are the only reason I am going on! THANK YOU! 3 3 3 :)!


	14. Elevator Flutters

This is it! Mwuhahaha! Now I get to write all my one shots :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
---  
  
Trunks walked through the halls at work. He was back to his old routine, the boring days he hated most were catching up to him again. He was so happy too, literally jumping and bustling in excitement.  
  
He walked to his office. Slumped down in his chair, Trunks listened for his messages. Boy, were there a ton. He hadn't been to the office in a long time. Or at least what seemed like a long time. The days that he was never there, were the best of his life... Except for that one...  
  
His day was full of... Endless appointments. What a surprise, but that was the best way to sum it up. He wished he could just drop everything. Leave it all behind him, go home, and cry. He didn't like crying, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Every day, going back, became worse. He could barely walk. He seemed to be getting weak, and he didn't want to do anything at all. People were starting to get worried, but they didn't say a word.  
  
He looked like a mess. His hair was no longer the top priority in his life. His eyes were muggy, always half way closed. Bags under them created a tired look to his once handsome features. He was like a walking zombie. It looked like he needed a week of sleep. Or that he never got any.  
  
--  
  
Once he was done in the office, Trunks walked out into the halls. The place was closing up, which meant he had been working those late hours again. The building only had a few lights on, and everything was dimmed. The remaining people were making their way home by now. And Trunks was one of them.  
  
He stepped into the elevator, to reach the bottom floor. He leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. He missed her. Her face, her scent, her presence. It was all he could ever think about.  
  
When she came about in his thoughts, she wouldn't leave him alone. He remembered that feeling she always gave him when he was around her. That little... Flutter in your heart that you have. When you're in love.  
  
The elevator started to descend, and he was reminded of the feelings he had encountered many times before, with the girl named Pan. All of his emotion stopped that night... And now he felt the elevator flutters. The beautiful song of a lover's tale.  
  
Wether it was love or not, he wouldn't go on. ---  
  
Don't let the one you love, go. You may never catch their heart again...  
  
---  
  
.; Thank you ALL who reviewed. 3 I'm done! I hope it wasn't horrible...! By the way, it was short, but I wanted it to be.. Sorta like an ending thing.. That I didn't put in the last chapter X3; 


End file.
